


The Ball

by CatSamwise



Series: Lightning Over Dromund Kaas [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSamwise/pseuds/CatSamwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not often that the Lord Wrath is invited to official events. This was one such occasion.</p><p>Stand-alone piece for Malavai & Eshosria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet'd by the lovely Uruni.
> 
> Takes place in the year 3640 BBY.

It was not common for Darth Eshosria to be invited to take part in Dromund Kaas’ endless social circle. Her position as the Emperor’s Wrath was distinct from the Dark Council and so set her apart from the melee of Sith social climbing.

There were some unique exceptions. Like this particular instance where Darth Nox had personally invited her to his ‘small gathering’, as he had called it. Neither Malavai, nor Eshosria, had bothered to take note what the specific occasion was, but they happened to be in Kaas City and Eshosria thought it was important to make an appearance.

Malavai followed his wife closely as they entered the spacious hall reserved for the party. It became quickly apparent that Malavai’s definition of ‘small’ varied dramatically from that of Darth Nox. There were at least a hundred people present. Malavai spotted several Dark Council members as well as a considerable number of Moffs and members of the higher bureaucracy. It was a show of strength on Darth Nox’s part, as well as a see and be seen for the rest of the guests.

Eshosria fitted well within these sort of events. She had been raised as part of this society, she knew how to present herself, how to talk, how to play the required games. 

She looked magnificent. She wore ceremonial robes in black with purple accents that appeared to hug her figure making a point of her femininity. Her face was covered with a delicate-looking mask, managing to add to her allure. Only Malavai knew that under her robes she wore full reinforced armor, thin but strong and flexible and that her mask had power runes imbedded into the fabric, providing additional protection.

To the unsuspecting eye, she appeared simply as a beautiful woman accompanied by a trusted bodyguard. To those that knew better, she was a force to be reckoned with and those who followed her were loyal to the end. 

As he scanned the room for potential threats, Malavai mused that there were probably only a handful of people in it who knew the truth about his relationship with his lord. One such person happened to come and great them himself.

“Darth Vowrawn” Eshosria greeted him in a pleasant voice.

“My dear, Lord Wrath,” the pureblood answered her. He was wearing his usual ethnic clothes, his face and arms bare, apart from the traditional facial jewelry and arm bands. “What a delight to have you join us tonight.”

Malavai found himself completely ignored. He considered it a small blessing. He felt like a fish out of water, he was not used to these kinds of mass gathering outside the need of battle or general military operations. He was wearing the ceremonial uniform, which made him blend in with the rest of the military assembly, but he was too low a rank for them to pay him any sort of heed. 

It was a pattern that emerged early and continued the rest of the evening. Not a single person addressed him while he was there. Everyone was looking to get Eshosria’s, or rather the Lord Wrath’s, attention. Her concierge was of no interest to anyone. Malavai contented himself with the fact that no one had dared to ask Eshosria to dance, he was unsure how well he would have reacted to such a proposition.

His gaze strayed to the dance floor on more than one occasion. There were many couples dancing to the live band playing on a raised platform in the middle of the floor. Malavai found himself wishing intensely that he could pull Eshosria from her league of admirers and take her to the dance floor. He imagined holding her close to his body, pulling her into his arms and floating about the dance floor to the music, not caring who saw them like this. 

It was not meant to be. He glanced towards his wife, she was being regaled by some tale or another by a very distinguished looking Moff. Theirs was a life spent in shadows, their moments together private and hidden from the outside world. Malavai understood the need for secrecy and he was content with the choices they both made in this regard, he had always preferred to be discreet. But even he, on occasions, wanted to shout his love for his wife from the top of The Citadel. 

Eventually, the evening wound to a close, and Eshosria motioned to him that they were to leave. 

As they left Darth Nox’s estate, and stepped towards their awaiting taxi through the rain, Malavai suppressed the urge to breathe in. He felt like he was being liberated from a stuffy archive to the freedom of the streets.

They took a commercial taxi to central Kaas City, there they went to their designated garage and picked up their private vehicle. Malavai drove them to their apartment. They had hardly exchanged a word since leaving the party. Malavai imagined that Eshosria was tired from all the socializing and let her rest.

The silence continued as they arrived at their building and rode the elevator to the required floor. Once inside their apartment, Malavai removed his outer coat and gloves and went to the console in their living room. He hoped that he might find some acceptable piece of music and that despite her fatigue Eshosria might consent to dance with him.

He realized that something was wrong only when Eshosria’s gloves forcefully collided with the table lamp next to where he was standing, toppling it. Malavai lifted his head to look at his wife in surprise.

She appeared almost livid. She had thrown the gloves at him, her mask had been thrown against a wall and she was tearing at her outer coat to take it off. She was not looking at him, but he could see her eyes were glowing softly.

He left the console and approached Eshosria slowly. “Seri? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t call me that!” she snarled at him, turning to look at him, only half way out of her coat.

Malavai stopped in his tracks, his hands lifted up in surrender. “What’s wrong?” he repeated.

“Nothing’s wrong, everything’s absolutely _peachy_ ,” Eshosria shot back, resuming tugging on her coat.

Malavai stood rooted to the spot, unsure how to proceed. On the one hand, he wanted to go to her, help her with the coat at the very least, sooth her obvious agitation; on the other hand, she was a powerful Sith, if she didn’t want him near her it would cost him dearly.

Eshosria managed to free herself off the coat and proceeded to ball it in frustration and throw it onto the nearby couch. She turned her back from him, covered her face with her hands and let out a strangled growl.

Malavai couldn’t stay away anymore. His own personal safety be damned, Eshosria was hurting and he had to help her somehow. He crossed the distance between them in two strides and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“My l –” he hesitated. “My lord, please tell me, so I may aid you.” His voice was soft, pleading.

Eshosria turned to him, but instead of an explanation, she stepped fully against him, burying her still covered face in his chest. Malavai let his arms encircle her and placed a tentative kiss on the top of her head.

After standing like that for a long moment Eshosria mumbled something against his chest.

Malavai rubbed her back in small circles. “Hmm?”

Eshosria removed her hands from her face and let them hung at her sides. “You abandoned me,” she said.

Malavai took hold of her arms and pulled her away from his chest, so he may look at her. “What are you talking about?”

Eshosria looked away from him. “At the ball, you abandoned me to that crowd of _harpies_ and proceeded to find someone more interesting to occupy yourself with.”

His jaw dropped from the shock of her statement. “What?!”

“I was completely _swamped_ with those idiots,” Eshosria started, but he interrupted her.

“I thought you were enjoying yourself,” he said.

“I need to look like I enjoy myself,” she answered him sharply. “I thought _my husband_ of all people would realize this.”

“I’m sorry,” he said soothingly, rubbing her arms to calm her.

She threw his hands off her and poked him in the chest with her index finger. “But if that wasn’t enough, you went ahead and drooled over someone the entirety of the evening! Damn it, Malavai, I can feel you through the Force!” She pushed past him to stand in the middle of the living room, hugging her arms around herself. “The whole evening, all I could feel was your longing, your want,” her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “Who was she? Was she young? Beautiful?”

 _What an imbecile_ , Malavai thought. _Of course she would have picked up on what he felt…_

Out loud, he said, “Seri, I… I’m sorry.” He outstretched his hand to her, trying to placate her, to make her come back to him. “There wasn’t anyone else.”

“Don’t lie to me!” she shouted at him, throwing her arms out, balling them into fists by her side. “Get out! Just leave!”

He had no intention of doing any such thing, instead he went closer to her. “I was thinking of you the whole time.”

Eshosria was possibly seething. “Enough!” she said through greeted teeth. “You can’t sweet talk your way out of this.”

Talking her down gently didn’t seem to work, he needed to change strategy. “Listen to me,” he hadn’t shouted, but his voice was more demanding than before. “I was looking at the couples dancing, and I wanted one of those couples to be us.”

The last sentence made Eshosria stop and look at him. She narrowed her eyes, examining him closely.

Malavai took it as a good sign and continued, “I was perhaps consumed with longing, you’re right. I was lax in my duties to you and this kind of lapse shall never repeat itself, I promise. But I want you to understand that what I wanted, what I have been thinking of the whole evening was of taking you away from all your admirers, pulling you into my arms and dancing for the rest of the evening.” He dragged a hand through his hair. “I was hoping you’d agree to dance with me now,” he gestured to the console.

Eshosria blinked at him for a moment, then went to the console herself, to look at the files he had been searching. She pressed several keys and Malavai was left standing in the middle of their living room, unsure of his place.

To his immense surprise a moment later, soft music started playing. He looked up to see Eshosria looking at him seriously.

“I hope this would be acceptable,” she said with a small smile.

It was as close to an apology as she would ever give, so Malavai didn’t press her. He simply nodded and bowed in front of her. “My I have this dance, my lord?”

“By all means,” she replied, placing her hand in his.

Malavai didn’t hesitate in pulling her into his arms, rocking her to the beat of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be smutty... Be warned :P


	2. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning: Contains mature sexual content.**
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by Uruni.

As the music wound to a soft conclusion, so had they come to a stop. For a moment they stood still in their embrace. Seri’s head was buried in Malavai’s shoulder, his arms holding her tight to his chest, his lips resting lightly against her head.

Then, Seri lifted her head to look at her husband, but he was faster than her. He captured her mouth in a kiss, that was swiftly followed by more.

In a matter of moments, they had discarded all of their ornate and cumbersome clothes and Malavai guided her down to the carpet. He abandoned her mouth, in favor of exploring her jaw and neck. Seri encouraged his actions with soft touches and hums. His lips trailed lower, down to her breast and stomach.

Seri accommodated him, understanding through the heavy haze of desire his intentions. She spread her legs wider for him, her hands caressing his scalp while encouraging him to go further. His mouth left a trail of fire on her skin. His hands continued to map her body according to the path started by his mouth.

Finally, he reached his goal and Seri moaned aloud at the first touch of his tongue. He had been sufficiently skilled when they had begun their liaisons, and since then he had had plenty of practice to improve even further. Seri _loved_ feeling him like this, loved how concentrated and focused he was on her pleasure.

His hand started to move down from where it was fondling her breast to join his mouth. Seri caught it swiftly. She gave it a squeeze and he stopped. 

They both knew that no matter how hard Malavai tried, he couldn't finish her off with his mouth alone, and at that moment Seri did not want to go to that route. She wanted to feel him, all of him, wanting her as she wanted him.

She pulled lightly on his head, guiding him back on top of her, which was much swifter. As much as Seri liked him touching her, she knew that this left him almost light headed with desire for her.

When he aligned with her, he wasted no time kissing her mouth, letting her taste her own flavor. She wrapped herself around him in response, encouraging him to take the last step. He was nothing but compliant, as he guided himself smoothly inside her. 

The sensation of him always overwhelmed her senses. It was a feeling she could not explain nor describe. It was pleasure and home and connection and fullness and desire, every movement he made sparking a new sensation through her body.

She moaned and he kissed her. She closed her eyes and felt the flow of the Force all around them.

The feel of the Force was always more invigorated while they were having sex, almost as if their actions were stirring it like a brew in a pot. But tonight it was almost a whirlwind.

 _Perhaps their fight earlier had stirred it even further_ , Seri thought absently. 

But she could not concentrate, the rush of the Force around them obscured everything from her sight, except the man in her arms. She could suddenly see small tendrils of her own Force reaching from her body to his. 

_Could he ever know_ , she wondered, _how much I belong to him? How very his I am?_

It was a thought that would have scared her in any other time, had she not notice that there were similar tendrils reaching from his body to hers.

He was as much hers as she was his.

That instant of realization, as well as the twining of the tendrils of the Force was Seri’s undoing. Her body seized in climax, her fingers clung to his shoulder, her head thrown back.

After a moment she took a deep breath, realizing that Malavai had finished alongside her and was panting heavily. 

She loved him and belonged to him so completely. She had to show him, she had to give him something to make him understand. Malavai lifted his head to look at her and she knew, realized at that single instance what she could gift him to cement their love forever.

Unknowing her turn of thought, Malavai smiled at her. “I hope that you accept my apology.”

Seri could not recall what they had been fighting about. But if Malavai felt the need to apologize, then she was not going to waste such an opportunity. She pursed her lips. “It’s a good start.”

Malavai blinked at her, then huffed a breath and lifted off her to stand up. 

Seri sat up in dismay. “What are you doing?”

Malavai extended her his hand to help her up. “Since you have yet to accept my apology, my lord,” he inclined his head in outmost respect, the gesture not the least less ceremonial for his total lack of clothes. “I should continue to plead my case, until you do.” 

He then proceeded to guide her further into their apartment and towards the refresher.


End file.
